A tablet terminal corresponding to a handwriting input detects trace information resulted from scanning a touch panel with an input means, such as a finger or a pen, and recognizes a sign, a figure or the like based on the detected information.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a method as follows. A specific sign or figure for converting a character is registered in advance. When a character is inputted in a character box in which a handwritten character is inputted for performing character recognition, this character is converted into a target character based on the information registered in advance.
Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses a method to extract a line component from inputted coordinate data.
Moreover, Patent Literature 3 discloses a method as follows. The end point and the starting point of a writing stroke are linked with virtual lines, and a characteristic amount of a bent position generated in this case is detected. Then, the detected characteristic amount and dictionary data are compared to perform character recognition.